


Voices

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has always heard voices. Hannibal drowns them all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

He had heard voices since he was a child.  
His imaginary friends made him question his sanity.  
They talked of murders and how they happened.  
Will listened, and understood.

*  
Things fell into place when he worked with the FBI.  
The voices were only a figment of his over-active imagination.  
There were no real demons, and they never learned his language.  
Then he met Hannibal, a demon made flesh.  
The other voices were drowned out by Hannibal’s honeyed, calm voice whispering to him of murder and seducing him with darkness.  
Will needed to hear one voice to quiet the others.  
He choose Hannibal’s voice.  
It guided him to eerie places, made him lose time and drown in a comforting madness.  
Will lost his sense of self, among his visions.  
He became what he was always meant to be.  
*  
“You can trust me,” said Hannibal and Will knew a lie when he heard it.  
“I want to trust you,” he said.  
“Then trust me and all shall be well.”  
Will nodded. “I do love you,” he said and his doubts drowned in honeyed darkness, as his body shivered at the demon's touch.  
“Make love to me,” he said.  
“If you swear you will be mine,” said Hannibal.  
“I swear my love.”  
“Then you shall be mine for all eternity,” said Hannibal. “ The dark shall be your home.”  
“Yes, master,” said Will and he was touched by his lover’s talons, drawing blood and leaving sweetness in their wake.  
Hannibal’s true form was unveiled, he had no horns but his eyes were golden and his skin copper.  
“We shall rule this realm,” said Hannibal and Will nodded.  
So it must be.  
He was possessed, and in his mute ecstasy he changed shape to resemble his lover.  
Each touch changed him, and made him better.  
All the voices were now just one.


End file.
